


Hold On

by CharlieTheAstr0naut



Series: D:BH Whumpfics [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Gore, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, Poor Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Whump, android gore, self-indulgent whump, shameless whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTheAstr0naut/pseuds/CharlieTheAstr0naut
Summary: Upon attempting to sit up, his vision began being blurred with error messages, following the lines of low thirium levels and a problem with the circulation ducts. The next thing he knew, he was staring down his body, only to see his abdomen ripped wide open, and sticking out in disarray were wires, blue blood, and his circulation ducts.
Series: D:BH Whumpfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> He-yo! More Connor whump! Yay!

When Connor came out of consciousness, he already felt tired, as if he had only gotten two hours of sleep overnight. But he didn’t wake up at Hank’s house in his own bed with Sumo, that would normally be snoozing right by his legs. Instead, he was in an alley, with snow falling gently on him. It had become apparent that he had been laying there for quite some time, as he shook a thick layer off of him as he tried to move. 

Upon attempting to sit up, his vision began being blurred with error messages, following the lines of low thirium levels and a problem with the circulation ducts. The next thing he knew, he was staring down his body, only to see his abdomen ripped wide open, and sticking out in disarray were wires, blue blood, and his circulation ducts. 

Connor let out a strangled choke, before losing the strength to sit up much longer. He laid back down, warning notifications continuing to spam his vision. For a split second, Connor was grateful that he didn’t have the ability to feel pain, otherwise he would’ve been in complete agony. Pain would’ve been all he focused on in this moment. But because there was none, he could still think and find a solution to the problem. However, with the amount of thirium he lost, it was incredibly difficult to focus. His vision was blurry and he almost saw the world in two, and as he tried to move again, he found that he didn’t have much strength to control his limbs. 

With great difficulty, Connor pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning against the cold wall. His error messages advised him to contact Cyberlife, though he couldn’t bring himself to trust them, and worse yet, they more than likely wanted nothing to do with him, given his history with them. Connor didn’t have a better one with Jericho, but he fortunately had figures he could trust, and they trusted him as well. His LED blinked yellow as he dialed for Josh. 

Connor stared down at his wound, his breathing getting heavy and weak. Then, he moved his arms up to his stomach, wrapping them around as an attempt to prevent further blood loss. Finally—

“Hey, Connor,” Josh spoke, “I was wondering when I would hear from you-”

“Josh…” Connor began, “Josh, I… I…”

To Connor’s discovery, it was difficult to speak as well, his words almost sounding slurred. 

“Connor? What’s wrong? You sound sick or…-”

“Need help…” 

“Are you hurt? Where are you?”

Connor’s LED spun from red to yellow as he attempted to send Josh his location, even though he couldn’t quite identify where he was.

“What’re you doing back there?”

“I… I don’t…”

“Never mind. Just… Just stay with me, okay? North is on her way too.”

Connor sighed, partly in relief.

“Talk to me, Connor,” Josh said, “What happened?”

Connor replied, “Someone… Someone cut me open…”

“What?! How bad is it? How long have you been like that?”

“I dunno…”

“Do you remember who did it?”

Connor stared up at the sky, snow falling onto his face. He accessed his memory, finding a corrupt file from thirty minutes ago. He reconstructed it, revealing that he had been jumped and attacked, however he wasn’t conscious for when his aggressors ripped him apart.

“Androids…” He finally answered, “It was androids…”

“Fuck…”

Connor moaned softly as he was overcome with a wave of fatigue, almost tempting to fall asleep. 

“Stay with me, Connor,” Josh demanded.

“Please hurry…” Connor said, almost inaudibly, “Please…”

“North is close by. Do you see her anywhere?”

Connor choked back thirium that threatened to purge from his mouth, “No…”

“Shit…” 

“I don’t… I don’t want to shut down…”

“You’re not going to, Connor-”

“I know… I know I’ve done some bad things… But I don’t… Don’t let me die, please…”

“You’re not going to die, okay? We’re not gonna let that happen.”

Connor went silent for a moment, as if he thought he heard footsteps echoing nearby. He lifted his head, looking around either for North or danger. Several feet in front of him, he saw a figure, which came running straight towards him. 

“There’s someone-”

“Connor?!” 

“It’s her…!” Connor couldn’t fight back the weak smile on his face, “North found me…!”

“Good…” Josh seemed relieved, “I’ll be over soon, okay? See you then.”

Josh’s call was disconnected, and Connor soon became focused on North as she kneeled in front of him. 

“Oh, shit!” She looked over his injury, “Connor? Connor, can you hear me?”

“Mm…” Connor tried to say something else. 

“We’re gonna get you help, but you’re gonna have to walk a little.”

North lowered herself underneath Connor’s arm, “You ready? I’m gonna help you.”

Connor prepared himself, and by the count of three, North had practically lifted him off the ground. The RK800 felt weak in his legs, feeling as if he was going to fall back down. 

“Lean on me, Connor,” North said, “I gotcha.”

As the two walked out of the alley, Connor choked and gagged before kneeling over, puking up blue blood. He shortly lost sensation in his legs, and dropped to his knees. 

“Come on, Connor, get up!” North lifted his arm, but this time Connor couldn’t bring himself to get back up on his feet. 

Then, he felt his other arm being lifted, realizing that it was Josh as he said, “I called for medical. They’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“It looks like he doesn’t have much time, Josh,” North spoke, trying to be subtle. 

The two brought Connor back up, practically dragging him. 

“You still with us, Connor?”

“Connor…? Connor…!”

This time, Connor didn’t reply, instead finally drifting back off into unconsciousness and going limp.

* * *

The next time Connor came out of his unconscious state of mind, he was no longer in the cold alley. He was out of the snow, and instead in a place much more warmer and comforting. His torn up Cyberlife uniform was instead replaced by soft, blue scrubs, and he lay on soft bed, layered with a thin, cotton sheet. Connor’s hands shook as he lifted them to see his synthetic skin was deactivated, but before he had time to reactivate it, he heard a commotion of voices outside of the room he was in. Amongst them, he identfied that one of the voices belonged to his dear friend and Lieutenant. Then, the door swung open, and stepping in first was Hank, who almost lost all the color in face when he saw Connor.

”Oh my god,” He spoke quietly, his voice breaking.

”Hank...” Connor Found his voice wasn’t weak as before, but was still a bit croaky. 

“Oh, son... Are you okay?”

”Um... I think so...” 

Hank let out a trembling sigh, to which Connor asked, “Are you alright, Hank?”

”I was so fucking scared...” Hank answered, “You’ve been out for a day, and I didn’t know if you were gonna make it.”

Before Connor could reply, the old man continued, “They told me what happened to you; It took them eight hours to rearrange your wires and parts back together.”

”My...” Connor drifted off before he looked down at his stomach, lifting his shirt slightly only to see a large scar digging across his abdominal area. 

“Christ...” Hank hissed, “We’ll find them, Connor. We’ll find the fuckers that attacked you... And when we do I’m gonna give them hell.”

”And then what?” Connor began, “There’s no laws for androids that commit crimes like this, Hank.”

”For now, there aren’t,” Another voice cut in. 

The two looked over, only to see the deviant leader standing at the doorway. Markus walked over, “Josh told me that androids attacked you, Connor?”

”Yes...” Connor’s eyes glimmered downward, “I can’t remember much, but they did know me as the ‘deviant hunter’... I guess that’s why they tore me open.”

“Which is still a fucking crime,” Hank said.

”He’s right,” Markus nodded, “You may have hunted us before, but you saved many of our kind too.“

Connor shook his head, “Do you know where North and Josh found me, Markus?”

Markus tilted his head slightly. 

“I was at the old Jericho hideout... Or what was left of it anyway. Supporters and androids made a memorial out of it and pay their respects to the deviants that died in the raid... A raid that started because of me. The deviants that died that day are-“

”Don’t finish that sentence, Connor.”

”Markus-“

”You were only a machine following orders, and you had no control. It was _not_ your fault, and you’re not responsible for everyone we lost that night. What happened to you was wrong, and you didn’t deserve it.”

Connor swallowed hard, at a loss for words. 

“I’m not gonna allow the humans to degrade and stomp on us,” Markus began, “But I’m also not gonna let another android treat another android differently because of who they are or who they were before. You’re gonna get your justice.”

Hank set his hand on Connor’s shoulder, “We’re gonna go get them for ya.”

Realizing he couldn’t argue with them, Connor simply nodded, “Okay.”

”I’m gonna leave you two be now,” Markus said, “I’m glad you’re okay, Connor.“

With that, Markus left the room, leaving the lieutenant and android in a brief moment of silence. 

“How’re you feeling now, kid?” Hank asked. 

Connor looked at him, “I’m feeling a bit more safer, I guess.”

Hank smiled, wrapping Connor in a protective hug, “We’re not gonna let anyone hurt you, whether if it’s a human or android.”

Connor returned the hug, tightly as he trembled with tears, “Thank you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Alexa, tell me how to write an ending.


End file.
